Wings of Fire-Sex Lemons
by xTheLustfulWarriorx
Summary: Just some smutty Wings of Fire dragon lemons about them having sex. WARNING: CONTAINS SEX, DIRTY TALKING, AND CURSING
1. Backstory

Welcome! Glad you found this! These are just some Wings of Fire lemons, that are based off of one backstory. These will be fan-made dragons, so no cannons will show up. If you want to see like, new sex related tribes, let me know, I'm all up for it! Hope you still read though!

In another world, Pyrrhia still existed, but the Hidden Continent did not. There was no prophecy about five dragonets stopping the war, because there was no war. Everyone lived in peace, but never dared to leave their kingdoms for to long, that is, until the bringer of lust came…

A darkly scaled dragon was flying over head. He was big and muscular. His scales were as dark as the night sky, and the wing flaps sparkled like stars. His eyes were dark green, like the leaves of a forest at night. He was a Nightwing, but he was different. He was the king of lust, and had a hidden kingdom. The only problem, no one ever left their homes. So, he flew up high in the sky, and made a bright beacon that could be seen by everyone, appear in the sky. He was born under three full moons on the brightest night, and he was an animus, and that power he used all the time. Soon, there were every tribe standing underneath his powerful wing flaps.

"Dragons of Pyrrhia!" His voice boomed. "I am Whitestream, and I bring you great news!"

The dragons all around him murdered. Someone that was two times bigger than Queen Palm (who is the size of Princess Burn) must be important.

"I allow you not to fear leaving your territory anymore! I grant you with knowledge for how to prevent pregnancy!" Whitestream called. "And I bring you, LUST." He shot the light of the bright blue beacon at all the dragons. He laughed and called, "I am Whitestream, king of LUST!" And he flew away.

Every dragon looked at each other differently that day. They all knew that to have sex freely without getting pregnant, was to simply make a star mark on their forheads, the sign of Whitestream, but it must be drawn on by cum. Everything was different now.

Alright everyone! That's the backstory! Now, heres the request sheet if you want to see your own fan-made dragon in this !

# of Dragons:

Name of Dragons:

Tribe(s) of Dragons:

Type of Sex:

Certain Place?:

Anything Else?:

Hope you enjoy the stories, and feel free to fill out the sheet above!

:3 xTheLustfulWarriorx


	2. The King Strikes Again

Thanks for coming here! These first two chapters will be a preview for what these lemons will be like. Enjoy!

Whitestream was flying quickly to his home. He was flying to the Skykingdom. When he reached the Claws of the Cloud Mountains, he shot blue fire which created a portal. He flew through, and entered his kingdom. Everything was made of black stone, black bricks, silver tinted glass, and many more dark materials. But the kingdom was sunny. It lived on an open plain, and the dragons of the Lustkingdom were milling around in peace. The palace lived up on a high hill, and it was made from silver, and silver colored bricks with pale blue tinted glass. As he flew overhead, his people called up to him, waving their arms and shouting up hellos, and welcome backs. He nodded back at them, and landed at the steps that led up to his palace. Opening the door, a pale purple dragon stood their, her bright green eyes lighting up as she saw him.

"My king! How did it go?" She asked hopefully.

"It went perfectly Cometsky. Everyone is now brave enough to leave their own kingdoms, and they too have been blessed with knowledge." Whitestream said. "They even now know how to keep theirs out."

Whitestream poked his dick. It was rare for any dragons parts to be out, because they were always put away, and hidden.

"All they have to do is let eachother in." He grinned.

Cometsky smiled. "That's amazing."

"Now, I have some business to attend to." Whitestream said, gliding down the the dungeons. When he stepped down the stone stairs, there were sounds of fear bellow. In each cell was a beautiful or handsome dragon. They were his prisoners that nobody knew he had. Trodding to a teal colored seawing with a pale blue underbelly and bright blue glowing scales, he stopped and looked at her.

"It's your lucky day Seahorse." Whitestream said, lust in his eyes. "I've been waiting to try you out for a while now."

The seawing slowly went out when the cell door was unlocked. He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the room in the back. It was a nice, big cave. There was a blue patterned carpet in the middle of the room. There were Nightwing and Sandwing pillows out. There were also black, purple, pale yellow, and tan blankets. Whitestream grabbed the Sandwing pillows and blankets in one arm. He moved the carpet to the side with his free hand. He lifted up a slab of stone, and underneath it were every tribe pillows and blankets. He shoved the Sandwing pillows and blankets neatly into the small hole, and pulled out Seawing pillows, a green blanket, and a blue blanket. He set them all up. There was a rock spike that stuck out of the ground. Whitestream grabbed a pair of silver handcuffs that he made with his animus magic. Dangled them off of his white stained talon and said, "This is for later." He threw them to the other side of the room.

Whitestream with a big hand held down the small Seawing's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Let me in…" The Seawing stayed silent, and he pushed down harder. "Let. Me. In." He growled. She winced and nodded. "C- come on in…" She whispered, scared. She gasped as she felt something appear below her. It was a pale blue vigina, matching her underbelly. "So the legends that others say are true…" Seahorse breathed.

"Correct." King Whitestream grinned. "Now, unless you want my eggs, I suggest you start rubbing." He laid down, his dick out in the open. Begrudgingly, she took it in her hands. She started rubbing it, fast. He moaned.

"H-have you ever had sex before?" He questioned.

"N-no… I'm sorry if it's bad…" She said nervously.

"Seriously? Never? Cause this is really good. Ohhh…." he moaned. Seahorse had taken it in her mouth. She wanted this to be over with already. Whitestream moaned loudly. "P-pull out!" He called. Just as she did, a large stream of cum came out.

"N- now you know why they call me Whitestream." He smirked. He dipped his talon in the cum, and drew a star on the Seawing's forehead. She shivered at it's warmth. Grabbing a white colored towel from the wall, Whitestream mopped up the cum.

"Great, now we can actually begin." The king said, lust in his eyes. He threw Seahorse into the pile of pillows and blankets. And then leaped on top of her, and closely wrapped his wings around the small Seawing tight. He had slipped his dick into her when he did so, and she gasped. Stroking her head, he said,

"It's okay, it's okay…" he soothed. She sighed, and calmed down. But it didn't last long, because he started ramming his hips back and forth, pumping into the smaller dragon. She growled in pain. He moaned and kept doing it.

"A-ow!" She cried out. She started crying in pain. He went harder. "S-stop! P-p-please!" She wailed.

"This is barely any fun when you aren't moaning." Whitestream then made his talon glow white, and rubbed it around the sides, and then rammed the inside of her vigina.

"Gah! W-what was that?!" Seahorse screeched.

"I enchanted you you slut." He growled. When he inserted his penis back in, she moaned.

"Now you're very sensitive."

He pumped in and out, and she moaned and moaned. Then he stopped and she gasped.

"Talk dirty for a change." Whitestream whispered, starting she slowly shove his penis in. Biting her lips, she moaned, "Fill me with your stream of cum my king! Ram into me harder and faster! Go deeper! Deep as you can go! Do everything! Do me master!" She begged.

He humped her faster, and roughly. He shoved as deep as he could, and moaned. He then got his huge tail and rammed the tip of it (which was all that could fit) into her ass. She screamed with pain.

"Ugn- sh-ut-u-p." He grunted through thrusts.

She bit her lips in pain, unknownlingly sexily.

Whitestream continued to thrust into her, getting an even louder moan every time. Eventually, she moaned so loud and so long that it indicated that she had came inside of him. When he king got off her and grabbed her wrist, she was wimpering in pain.

"You had this coming my slut."

He clipped the handcuffs on her, and he sat back.

"Let me know how you like it." He smirked. "I may do this, but I'm not a monster."

Sure seems like you are. Seahorse thought to herself. "W-what do you want me to do?"

"Hump the spike."

Gulping, she slowly started rubbing her pussy on the rock, wincing at the sharp edges. She gasped as a sharp point cut her a bit. But then she got an idea. Seahorse remembered when her Seawing mate would mate her and try to get her to have his eggs. She climbed to the top, but slipped and the spike fell into her ass. Seahorse wouldn't dare to wince, and leaned down, shoving her claw in and out of her pussy vigorously. When she was about to cum, Whitestream took her off.

"Hey!" She growled.

"It's my turn. I've been observing, that was the point." Whitestream said. He went to a wall behind her and scraped some rocks off. Going back to her, he shoved them up her ass and she yelped in pain.

"You did this, you must like it." Next, his claw glew white again, and this time he rubbed it along the tip of his penis, which became sharp. Flipping her over, he inserted, and she gasped. She didn't know he could do this.

"You like my claw sharp dick?" He whispered lustfully in her ear. Seahorse nodded vigorously, and surprisingly truthfully. Grinning, he started grinding into her, clenching his teeth, along with her small butt, which made the rocks move around. She moaned at the sharp feelings, and moaned louder when he started imitating her claw. Seahorse slapped the ground with her hand, and her tail was pulling her raper in closer. Eventually, they both cummed, and Whitestream led her back to her cell, her ass still full of rocks.


	3. Cold Sands

**Here's the second one! Sorry for the inactivity, but the next one will be a request!**

A glistening white Icewing was flying away from the meeting Whitestream had caused. She was intrigued by the new found information everyone had learned, but she wondered if King Whitestream had heard of the legends that females also had breasts, and if he could also unlock them. Something snapped Rimy out of her thoughts though. There were loud wingbeats, but they sounded smaller than an Icewing's. Turning her head around, Rimy saw a Sandwing flapping quickly to her. When the tan Sandwing's wing was only a claw away from hers, he asked,

"Hey, um- I was just wondering, well I saw you in the crowd and I never saw an Icewing before and I was wondering what your name was." He said awkwardly.

"Rimy. It's something covered in frost." She said dully. "You might not want to come to the Icekingdom, you'll freeze-"

"Dingo." He smiled. "I got it from my appearance."

Now that Rimy looked, he had a brown frill and strange mahogany eyes. In fact, he was kinda- no. She's an Icewing, and she needs nothing to do with a lowly Sandwing. After all, she WAS in the First Circle.

"You'll freeze to death Dingo."

"Geeze, downer really? How do you Icewings stand the cold, the heat is MUCH better." Dingo mumbled to himself, but a little too loud.

"EXCUSE me?" Rimy turned around and started treading the air and staying in place. "We'll REALLY see which is better!" The female Icewing started flying back in the direction of the Sandkingdom.

"What're you doing?!" Dingo called, flying after her.

"Spending a night in the desert, that's what." She huffed.

Dingo wasn't worried, and flew after her. "Here, follow me." Dingo glided down to the sand. There was a single palm tree.

"What about a palm tree?" Rimy questioned as she landed on the hot sand. She grimaced as the hot grains burned her feet a bit. Dingo tapped on the bark three times and the sand gave way beneath their feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rimy screamed as they fell, getting sand in her eyes. She hit a cold, hard flooring of stone with a thud. As she was about to wipe the sand out of her eyes, the hole above closed, and more sand fell on her head. She climbed out, annoyed, and shook her head.

"Ugh!" She huffed, snorting sand out of her nose. As she went to wipe her eyes, Dingo rushed over and took her hand.

"Here, I'll help!" Dingo said, leading her over someplace. He wetted down a cloth, and gave it to her. Rimy rubbed her eyes and saw where they were. It was a dimly lit cave, with torches on the wall, and only a small pool of water.

"Where are we?!" Rimy demanded.

"My special cave." Dingo said, tackling her. "I have seen you looking at others, and I know you want to. So, all you have to do is say the words."

Rimy got a breath of ice ready, but then stopped, and sighed.

"You're right. I want you in me."

Dingo blinked in surprise, but then gasped as he felt something grow off him. Looking down, it was a light tan colored penis, matching his underbelly. He looked at Rimy who was staring in wonder at her own pure white pussy.

"You-you ready?" He asked.

"Of course." Rimy locked her legs together tightly. But you'll have to open me up first."

Dingo had heard of this. He started tickling the tip of his dick, and moaned, then he started to rub it, fast. He didn't get enough feeling from that, so he slowly ran his claw tip down it. That got him. He needed to go hard. Dingo flopped on the ground, and started moving his hips up and down, rubbing his penis on the ground. Not hard enough. He saw a stalactite on the ceiling, and flew up to it. He grabbed the rock with his wings and started to vigorously hump it.

"Ahhh… yes… This. Is. Hard. E-nough." Dingo said, starting to grunt.

Meanwhile, Rimy was watching, and was getting wet, but also, she was getting an idea. Interrupting her thoughts, something wet rained down on her. It was Dingo's cum, followed by her narrowly dodging him falling down from pleasure. Sitting up, he saw Rimy shakily starting to stand on her back legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting ready." She replied innocently. The Lust Charm noticed what she was doing, and allowed her to stand up straight and not shake.

"Do you need help?" Dingo asked.

"Nope. I just need you to sit back and relax."

Dingo was a bit nervous, but stayed in place. Just then, Rimy crouched, and started moving her hips.

"What are you doing!" Dingo exclaimed, entranced by her dancing.

"This thing is called twerking. It was lost in ancient scrolls. You likey?" Rimy said sexily.

"O-of course!" Dingo said, starting to relax. His eyes then widened, and Rimy had to keep her excitement in. She felt something growing on her chest. It was a pure white, bust size a pair of breasts.

"What the- are those, BREASTS?" Dingo asked, astonished. "I've only heard of them as legends… they're so-" Rimy got worried, hoping he didn't hate her still growing breasts, which were now a bust of b. "SEXY."

With this confidence, Rimy twerked harder and faster, her breasts also growing faster. The bust was now a c- no d- no e- no, it was now a f!

"Hurry up BITCH." Dingo hissed, then covered his mouth. He NEVER cursed! Rimy winked, and slowed down until it became a bust of g. When it did, she locked her legs again and sat down.

"Open me." She smirked.

Dingo crawled over to her back, and wrapped his wings around her tightly, along with his tail, like a cobra. He squeezed her ass and started moaning in her ear. Rimy, her mind set to dirty-town, was only fantasizeing what he could be moaning about. Her vigina got wet, and she slowly started moving her legs apart without even realizing it. Soon, he moaned so very loud, and clutched her ass hard, making her squeal. Dingo slithered out from behind her and saw he opened up her legs. He grasped her hips and picked her up, slamming her against the wall, and started to madly kiss her. She eagerly kissed back, and gasped as his black forked tongue flicked into her mouth, exploring her. She moaned at the taste of herself, which was all over him. Rimy put her arms around his neck while he grasped her tiny ass, his claws just barely going into her anus. She moaned at this, and fell on top of him with a thud. Breaking the kiss, he angrily got her off of him. Rimy was genuinely scared, but Dingo was only putting up an act.

"How could you even FALL on me!" He growled. "Now, you must be punished."

Rimy was about to object, scared that he would no longer fuck her, but instead when he went behind her, he shoved her front half down so her butt stuck in the air. Curiously, Rimy looked over her shoulder and saw Dingo on his back legs, grinning at her butt. She felt a hot blush rise on her face. He raised his arm, and slapped her butt. She gasped at the pain, but as he repeatedly slapped, she started moaning.

"Oh yes, slap me! Slap me daddy, I've been a bad girl!" She moaned loudly, almost screaming. Dingo took up her offer, and went harder and faster.

"Oh! Ah, ow! Ah! Ah! Ohhhh!" Rimy made tiny little gasps with each slap. There was a long wait, but then a sharp pain on her raw ass. She went sent flying a few feet, and her eyes rolled back in her head, and she passed out. Dingo sauntered over, the lust in control. He took her breasts in hand, clutched them, and slowly pushed his dick in. He started fondling the nipples as he started thrusting into the limp body, fast. When he got so fast that Rimy was practically vibrating, she woke up, seeing Dingo's head pulled back, his tongue lolling out and him grunting. He hit her G-Spot and she moaned. She thrust her hips up in rhythm, and Dingo grunted.

"Do. You. Wa-nt. Me. To. Fi-ll. You. Up. To. Th-e. Rim?" He had pulled almost all the way out on the last thrust.

"Yes! Do it now you jerkass bitch!" Rimy said, mad, then she moaned in pleasure. He had dove all the way in, clutching her ass to help him. His 12 ½ inch dick was all the way in her. Rimy shakily grinned and muttered,

"You fulfilled my name."

"You. Think. I. Care?" Dingo grunted, getting lost in the sex. He thrust in and stretched her cult by him accidentally shoving his balls into her pussy. He kept going harder, and Rimy went limp. She loved the warming feeling inside of her normally freezing cold insides. Rimy felt something harden inside of her, then a warm load was emptied into her. She gingerly lifted her head and said,

"Good this we have the cum star."

"Of course. You're so beautiful… I'd bet the whole world would want you." Dingo flattered.

"No, but I do." The two whipped their heads around. There was a pale tan Sandwing with a white underbelly and a tan frill.

"Bone!" Dingo whined. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm joining the fun brother." Bone grunted. "Now move."

Bone used the safe parts of his tail to flip Rimy over so that Rimy was on top and Dingo was on the bottom. Bone looked at the glistening Icewing and said,

"Let me in." Rimy smiled and said,

"Come on in you naughty boy." Bone gave a one second smirk and then lifted up her tail to view her ass. He clamored on top of the ice dragoness and shoved his cock into her asshole.

"Ow!" Rimy hissed. "Not so rough!" She growled as she noticed his barbs were but sharper.

"I. Do. Not. Care. BITCH." Bone grunted as he thrust harder.

"B-one! S-top!" Dingo said. Everytime Bone thrust, Rimy fell onto Dingo's penis, making Dingo disturbed that this is the work of his very bulky brother.

"Why. Should. I. Care. Dumbass." Bone said, pressing his claws against his smaller brother's face.

"It hurts!" Rimy cried.

"SHUT UP." Bone growled. "OHHHHHHHHHHH…." Rimy shivered as he cummed inside of her.

"Augh, get off!" Rimy said, wriggling away. Bone glared at his brother.

"This is YOUR fault!" Bone growled.

"MY fault?" Dingo said, backing away.

"Oh no you don't." Bone grabbed his darker brother's hips, flipped him around, and started thrusting into his ass like no tomorrow. During this, Rimy escaped.

"I will NEVER communicate with Sandwings AGAIN."

**Hey everyone! Please fill out the bio in the backstory chapter to suggest a story, but fill it out here with only character information to have the chance to have a personal RP with me and my OC!**

**(Starshooter/Male/Adult/Nightwing/Animus and can read minds/Likes to rape small dragonets, preferably dragonesses)**

**Another thing is that if you suggested a story but didn't give full info, nows your chance to give details.**


End file.
